clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Diva Pookies
Diva Pookies are very sassy pookies who are usually very rude. They are also very picky and think they are the best. They wear the diva sunglasses (Sometimes) and usally say: "Out Of My Way!" "Go Away!" "Mot Woo!" "I'm The Best!" "Pushes Others Aside" "Wants rich and famous mumu!" "Only takes mumus!" "Is pwettiest!" "Is cutest!" "Is best pookie!" "Woo wook horrible!" "Woo poor!" "Is rich!" "Wants attention!" "Woo look awh glee!" ("Awh Glee" means ugly in Club Penguin, since ugly doesn't go through the chat filters. Also, this is said one word at a time, because "awh glee" no longer goes through the chat filters in one sentence.) "Woo mot cute i cute woo mot gonna be picked!" "Is BOOM BOOM Diva!" "No one wikes woo!" "Hey woo go away!" "Woo not cute at all!" "Is spoiled and bossy!" Divas With Wistas And Mumus Divas usually like to stay alone. If a non-member pookie asks to be a Wista/Broder they most likely will say "MO/Go Away!" Many divas don't like Non-Members. When divas need a mumu/dudu, they like mumus with boas and diva sunglasses. They will shout "MO!" at the others instead of saying "Mo bank woo missy!" at anyone else. Divas rarely have wistas or broders. If they do, the wista/broder is commonly also a diva. (Sometimes) Sometimes, mumus want divas. They'll come in the Pet Shop saying something like: "Wants Diva who cries when is not held!" or "Wants diva that trows/throws fits! Divas are commonly A MELD. How Divas Act Divas are rude and pushy. They like to annoy other pookies and bully them. Mumus/dudus sometimes get annoyed with divas and put them in time out if they are bad. If a diva gets picked, goes to her mumu's/dudu's igloo, and sees a wista or broder, she will often yell: "Stranger danger!" and "Get them out now!" The mumu/dudu usually says "That's wista/broder". Some of the time, if the diva doesn't want a broder or wista, they will throw fits and bully the other pookie. The diva might be kicked out, or, sometimes, mumus/dudus who like divas will kick the other pookie out, which is rather unfair.'' ''Divas who are out in a pookie contest will usaully make a big fuss and refuse to leave. They might throw snowballs at the mumu or turn into a uppie and eat or "skill'* the other pookies and the host. *"skill" means murder on club penguin since kill or murder doesn't go thourgh the chat filters. . Trivia *Divas are selfish. They want everything to be about them and always want to be the youngest (see Pookie Ages). *There are diva protests, but those are less common than pookie protests, as pookie haters almost always think that all pookies are divas. *As mentioned above, many people are pookie haters because they think every pookie is a diva. *Some divas are pookie haters in disguise. *The name "Diva Pookie" may be a reference to the singer called "Diva" and as male "Divo" but boy divas are never called that . *It is unknown who the first diva was most likey a pookie hater. *Diva Pookies are gender racist (they only want mumus and not duh duhs), which is against the law in real life. *Diva in the pookie dictionary means "Bully", "Meanie", and 'Poo". * Sometimes non diva pookies are sexist, too. * Some divas act nice at the petshop at first when somebody adopts them they act mean bad and rude.i owned a diva. i taped her in a box when she was being bad but she says "hops and breaks out of box" then started being mean again. * divas are bad. they always want to be the youngest even if there is a newborn. divas say "Is Youngest" if there is a newborn but the newborn says "Mo I Youngest I The Newborn" Rare Divas Rare divas may look like a friendly superstar pookie, But they are not. They have rare clothes, For example: *For GIrls: Tiara For Boys: The Spikester *For Girls: Diva Glasses (oldest) For Boys: Black Sunglasses *For Girls: Boa For Boys: Bowtie or tie *For Girls: Lavender Gown For Boys: Fancy Suit *For Girls: Purse For Boys: Nothing *For Girls: Pink Ribbon Shoes For Boys: White Dress Shoes *For Girls: Gem Pin For Boys: Any rare pin *For Girls: Any Rare Stage Background For Boys: Penguin Band Background *Note that some divas also have clothes that aren't rare, and just because they have these clothes on, doesn't mean they are a diva. Category:Mumus Pookies